The Power Of Love
by Angel Healer
Summary: The starlights came back so the new evil and a new soldiers , why do the evil want the five crystal hearts and the silver crystal?,who is the girl that yaten have in his dream?and who is the lost princess?. it is not Usagi/Mamoru fic so no flames please R
1. the new enemy

  
  
First of all I don't own sailormoon They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation   
copyright 1992   
  
******************************************************************************************  
sailor Moon Sailor Stars By: Angel Healer  
  
The Power Of Love  
  
Chapter one: The new enemy   
  
******************************************  
Out in the dark space there was a dark cloud full of thunder and lightning but inside there  
was   
A castle inside it there was a queen with long dark and light blue hair and wearing along  
dark pink dress with some dark flowers on her shoulders and her eyes are dark blue near to   
become black and it was full of hate she calls her serve "sailor Gloria" she said and she   
A pears in the dark a woman that we can't see her because of the dark "yes my queen"  
She said bowing to hear "I want you to find for me the five crystal hearts and the silver  
crystal now and don't be late understand " she said with cold tone "yes my queen"and she   
disappear.  
****************************************************  
Two years and a half after the last battle with Glaxia there were peace with no enemies.   
Suddenly there was a scream "AAAAAHHHHHHHH" the house was shaking "I'm going to be late   
again  
Mom why didn't you wake me up" Usagi said while she was running like a crazy "Iwoke you up  
and you say that you will be wake"her mom said "and you believe me" she said she ran out   
of her home   
She was running very fast until she bumped into Minako and they fell to the ground "OUCH"  
the two  
Of them said "I'm sorry Usagi I didn't see you cause am late " Minako said and she help   
her   
To stand and they both ran to their school and they arrive at the time when the bell ring   
and they sat in there seat "GOD we made it at time" the class begin Usagi and Minako didn't  
Listen to any word the teacher said Usagi was thinking of Mamoru he didn't talk to much to  
her and he didn't invite her to dinner like before or go to date with her he was acting   
strange since the starlight went back to their home and then she was thinking of Seiya she  
missed him so much the way he call her"Odango" the way he act to her and the way how he was  
tying to tell her that he love then she begin to look at Minako she was acting strange too.  
  
Minako was drawing on her note book she did realize what she was drawing she was thinking   
of some one she looked at the next seat beside her but it was empty she saw an image of   
Yaten he was looking at her she smiled at him but his image fade as the teacher said"Minako   
who are you smiling at there is no one next tot you"Minako didn't know what she say to the  
teacher"I'm sorry  
I.. I was at..at"she was cut when the teacher said to her"next time I want you to be more  
attention to class" Minako said"yes miss" then all the class laugh at her expect for Usagi  
she was looking at her and saw her that she was almost want to cry but she was holding her   
self.  
  
the school had end and Usagi and Minako walk back at home and they were walking they saw   
Mamoru  
in the park Usagi was going to him when she and Minako saw a women with black hair was with   
him  
they were talking and then Mamoru kissed the girl Usagi's heart Brooke like a glass when   
she saw what he was doing then she ran away and "USAGI!!!!" Minako was running behind her   
and when Mamoru saw them he went with his girl friend to follow them .  
  
Usagi was stopped when Minako caught her and turned her around she saw her crying and   
sobbing  
Minako hugged her tight "shh..shh its going to be okay don't worry I wont let him do this   
to you again"she said "Do what"Mamoru said as he came behind them with the girl graphing   
his arm  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HERE ..."Minako was shouting at him in very angry tone Usagi   
stopped crying and saw Mamoru "who are those two girls hunny"the girl said "oh these are   
just old little friends to me when I was 16 dear"he said "OH NOW WE ARE YOURE OLD FRIEND   
YOU BASTER  
HOW DARE YOU DO THIS WITH YOURE FEANCE HOW DARE YOU GIVE HER A RING TO ENGAGE HER WITHOUT  
LOVING HER"Minako yell at him and came toward him and slap him on his cheeks hard as she   
could that his cheek become dark pink he come angry at her "ok then Usagi give me my ring   
back"he said angrily "FINE TAKE IT I DON'T NEED YOURE STIPID RING "she said as she pilled   
the ring and trough it on his face he took it and put it infront of her and then he kissed  
her cheeck"how sweet of you "the girl said then Mamoru looked at Minako , Minako felt   
scared when he was starring at her "there is some thing I should do before we go"he came   
infront of her and punched her on her cheek too hard that made her fall to the ground  
"MINAKO-CHAN"Usagi cried and held her up there was blood coming out of her mouth and her   
cheek were dark red almost to come blue.  
  
Makoto and Rei were walking they saw what happened and they ran to them "oh my god why did  
you do this to her"said Rei . but Mamoru didn't say any thing they just walked of "oh  
Minko-Chan why did you do this"Usagi said "cause you are my best ....friend I don't want..to  
see you hurt"  
she said Makoto helped her up "you need to get rest Minako-chan"Makoto said they walked her  
home.  
  
Usagi,Rei.Makoto were walking back home after they drop Minko at home "so Usagi what   
happened there" asked Rei.Usagi explained every thing to them and when she went at home and  
sat on her bed she open her drawer and picked the bear that Seiya gave it to her she begin  
to cry"SEIYA PLEASE COME BACK I MISS YOU" she said until she fell sleep .  
  
***********************************************  
DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE SEND YOURE COMMENTS AT:angelhealer@hotmail.com  
and I'll be writing soon the next chapter :)  



	2. the return of the three lights

  
  
sailor Moon Sailor Stars by: Angel Healer  
  
The Power Of Love  
  
Chapter two: The return of the Three Lights  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next day Usagi wakeup early in the morning she looked at her watch"it's 6.30"she said   
and   
She felt something in her hand as she opened her hand she saw the bear that Seiya gave it   
to her"oh Seiya when will you return back I realy miss you and I didn't realize that you   
liked me"  
a tear role downs her cheek she put the bear in the drawer and went to take a shower.after   
having   
a shower she went to have breakfast.her mother saw her and was suprised"you have wakeup   
early is something wrong dear"she said"no mom nothing is wrong I just don't feel that I   
want to sleep"she answered as she eat her breakfast thinking of Seiya.  
  
At Mina's house.  
  
Minko was rolling in her bed she couldn't sleep at what happened from yesterday she wakeup   
and went to the mirror she looked at her face and saw that her cheek were still red and she  
touch  
it "ouch..it is still hurt"she said and went to set at her bed thinking at what happened  
yesterday and felt sorry for Usagi.the phone rang as she pickup the phone and answerd  
"hello"  
"is that you Minako it's me Usagi" "oh hi Usagi it is me..so why did you call" "well I  
was   
worried at you for what happened yesterday" "it's okay Usagi I'm fine" " no your not you   
act strangely since the the three light went back you weren't the one that I know" Minako   
couldn't  
find any word to say for her"um...could you meet me at the crown" " When do you want me to   
meet you" "how about 9 is it okay for you" "it's okay..see ya" "bye" Minako hang up the   
phone and went to get dressed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
there was girl walking in the park she has green ponytail like Makoto but alittle long with  
blue eyes blue eyes like the color of the sky and wearing a red dress "how can I find the   
crystal hearts or the silver crystal" she stop as an idea came to her mind " I think I   
can find   
the heart crystals by finding the love couples it is an easy way"she said as she smiled   
evilly  
when she saw two couples waking in the street and she flowed them.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
At the crown Minako was waiting for Usagi.about five minute she came and sat down beside  
her "sorry I was late" "it's okay I'm not like Raye"Minako said with a wink "so aren't you  
going to tell me what's wrong with you"asked Usagi "well I will tell you but you should   
promise me that   
your not going to tell any one"she said "Promise" "okay I miss someone but I'm afraid that   
he doesn't like me" "well who is he"asked Usagi"well I..I..I like. Ya..Yaten and I realy   
miss him"  
she said as a tear role to her cheek " don't cry I'm sure that he likes you and not even   
you that you miss Yaten I realize that I love Seiya and I want him to come back"Minako   
looked at Usagi and smiled at her"you realy love him?"Usagi nodded as they saw Ami enter   
the crow  
"what are you doing her Ami"asked Usagi"well I was looking for you and I call at your house  
and your mom said that you are at the crown with Minako so I came her cause I want to tell  
you some thing that I kept it in my heart but I can't so I want to tell to you"she said "   
and what is this thing that you are hiding it "asked Minako"well I..Ilike Taiki"she said as   
she blushed  
"see I told you that you and Taiki are good couples"Usagi said as she smiled "and what   
about you two"asked Ami"well sense you said who you like well tell you Minako likes Yaten   
and I like Seiya  
"and what about Mamo."she was cut when Usagi said"he dumped Me..and I don't want to her   
his name   
ever" she said.suddenly the heard I scream "a new enemy have come lets transform"  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP"  
"MURCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP"  
"VENUS CRYSTEL POWER MAKEUP"  
"Mercury call the others"Moon said as they went to the new enemy.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"oh to bad I didn't find the heart crystal in those two may be I'm wrong I'll find other   
one"sailor Gloria said "hold it right there" "who said that"sailo Gloria looked at the   
direction of the voice and she saw three figures am pretty soldier sailor moon and on the   
name of the moon I'll punish you "Moon said "I am sailor Mercury and on the name of Mercury   
I'll   
punish you"said Mercury"and I am sailor Venus and on the name of Venus I'll punish you"said  
Venus "oh how pretty and I am sailor Gloria I cam her for order to my princess to collect  
the   
five crystal hearts and the silver crystal and I now I'm going to leave so you can play   
with my little monster bye"she said as she disappear "hey you do you wan play"the tow   
monster said as they begin to attack and the three sailor de gin to run and dodge the   
attack "VENUS LOVE AND BUTY SHOCK.."said Venus as the attack went to the monster but it   
didn't do any effect at the monster "that's impossibel"said Venus as the monster begin to  
laugh "your power will never do any thing with your little attack ha ha ha"the two   
monsters hold their hands and shot two beams   
and heeded towards sailormoon and sailorvenus "WATCH OUT SAILOR MOON"cried Mercury as the   
beam   
heeded toward themthey closed their eyes but they didn't feel any thing and the opened  
their eyes  
as they saw the StarLights"Fighter your back!!!"said sailor moon in shock "did you miss  
me"said fighter as she help sailor moon to getup "Venus couldn't believe that star healer   
saved her "are you okay"said healer Venus couldn't say any words but she nodded   
the sailor scouts arrived and were shock to see the starlights are back.  
"STAR Gentle Uterus" she yelled as the attack hit the monsters "sailormoon now!!!"said   
fighter  
sailor moon nodded and used her attack to heal the monsters back into humans.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
back at the crown every the inner scouts and the three lights were talking "why did you   
came back"asked Usagi"well we came back to help you fight the new enemis"said Seiya "so   
that's mean that when the battle will end you will return back" Usagi said"no were not   
going back   
were going to stay here for ever"Seiya said, and Usagi was so happy for that "hey Minako   
you look beautiful without the red bow"said Yaten and every one were shock when they saw   
Yaten talking with Minako so nice"thank you"said Minako as she blushed looking at the table  
but then Yaten notice that her cheek was red"what happened to your cheek"asked Yaten   
"oh it was nothing"said Minako as she put her hand to hide it from Yaten but he turn her   
around and looked at her eyes  
"your lieing"he said but then "Mamoru hit her"Minako lowered her head and turn to look at   
the   
"why did he hit her"asked Seiya then Usagi explained every thin to them and begin to cry   
as she finished her story "oh Odango"said Seiya and he was angry at what Mamoru did to her.  
every one   
walked back at home Seiya walked Usagi at home "thank you for dropping me Seiya"she said as  
she   
kissed him in the cheek and ran inside the house Seiya was shocked he put his hand on his  
cheek "she kissed me that's mean that I have a chance"as her ran back happy for this  
Yaten dropped Minako "thank you"that was what all she can say to him "Minako..are you okay  
your   
acting strange that isn't Minako that I know" he put his hand on her shoulder and turn her   
around so he can see her in the eyes. Minako looked at his green eyes "I'm fine"she smiled   
at him "your lying again"he said as he kissed her cheek she blushed as a tear came down her  
cheek  
as she hugged him tight that she didn't want let him go "I realy miss you Yaten" "and   
I miss you too"he said as he looked at her face again "close your eyes" she closed her   
eyes as he put his hand on her red cheek she felt warm as at his touch and the pain was   
gone she opened her eyes  
"how did you do this"she said "hey remember Iam healer I can heal any thing"he smiled   
"thank you so much" she kissed him on the cheek"youre welcome"she went inside as he walk   
back at home  
  
to be continua.........  



	3. the legend of the crystal hearts

  
  
  
The Power of Love   
Chapter three: the legend of the crystal hearts  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yaten walked back to the three lights apartment as he enter he saw Seiya sleeping on the  
couch  
He looked at him and had an idea he smiled evilly at the sleeping man he went to the   
kitchen and  
Brought a cold glass full of water and he throw it at him "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Seiya scream as   
he saw Yaten was laughing at him "YOURE GOIONG TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME" Seiya yelled   
at him with full anger " well I don't have money to pay for you Hahahahahahah" Yaten said  
as he continued to laugh "THAT'S IT YOURE DED MAN..." Seiya jumped from the couch and went   
chase Yaten " COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RERANGE YOURE FACE YOU SHRIMP" "I'm not stupid as you   
are sleepy head" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" " I called you sleepy head are you deaf or what?   
Hahahahaha" "THAT'S IT YOURE ARE GOING TO DIE FOR SURE"  
Tiki was in his room when he heard yelling, they were crashing and brooking every thing in   
the apartment  
"aren't the going to grow up?" He sight suddenly he heard a crash at the door of his room   
he went to open it only to find Yaten on the floor with x in his eyes x_x "Seiya what have   
you done to him" Taiki asked him as he was trying to wakeup Yaten " I didn't do any   
thing...I was chasing him when he suddenly slipped and went flying to your door and CRASH   
he went out"Seiya explained what happen to Yaten " that cause you were chasing him and look   
what you have done to him and tomorrow we have meeting with the scout I hope he will wake up tomorrow " Taiki said as he   
Carried Yaten to his room and put him in his bed they went out of his room "I'm going to   
sleep goodnight" said Taiki as he went to his room "ok I'm going to watch TV"Seiya said as  
he open the   
TV "make sure you turn it off when you will go to sleep" called Taiki from His room "OK"  
  
****************************************  
  
Yaten was dreaming that he was running there was thunder and clouding he saw monsters  
killing some people, children where crying, other people were running and   
shouting for help at the monster that chasing after them and he want help them but he couldn't like  
there was some   
Holding him then there he saw shining light there was a women with long beautifull blond  
hair   
and she has white wings in her back and was holding a crystal that was shining  
he was trying   
To see her face but she was too far "she look like an angel but who is she that girl"he  
thought  
And then he hear her say, "help me I'm not strong enough to fight please help me to be   
free"she   
Said as tears came to her eyes and then there was a shadow behind her he screamed  
"LOOK OUT "  
But it was to late the shadow took her and the disappear no it can't be but who is she and   
why she want me to help her he thought then he heard her whisper "please help me Yaten....   
Help...me " "who are you I don't know you and how did you know my name"he said but he didn't  
get any answer suddenly the begin to monster appears and begin to chase him he start   
running he didn't know where to go and he couldn't even transform fight them all he an do  
is to run and then every thing went black he wakeup and started to breath heavily until he  
relaxes "who is this girl and how does she know my name"he asked him self and went back to   
sleep.  
***********************************************  
  
Next day Taiki wakeup only to find Seiya was sleeping on the couch and he didn't turn the   
TV off  
So he turn it off and went to prepare breakfast.then Yaten came out of his room "I see you   
wakeup"said Taiki as he was drinking his tea "Why are you asking"asked Yaten "I thought   
that your not going to wakeup after you have your fight with Seiya" "well I couldn't sleep   
after that weird dream I have in the night" "What dream?" Taiki asked him "never mind I'm   
going to get a shower "said Yaten as he went to the bathroom. Then Seiya came to the kitchen "goodmorning.... Yawn" "goodmorning to you ad how many times Told you that you should turn off the TV before you sleep" "I forgot sorry" "next time remember to turn of the TV okay"  
"okay... I'm going to take a shower" "Yaten in the bathroom" "what I thought he will not   
wake up after I pushed him to the door.... Ooopps"Seiya covered his mouth but it was too   
late "YOU MEAN YOU HVAE LIED TO ME YESTERDAY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM YOU ALMOS WAS   
GOING TO KILL HIM"  
Taiki yelled at him "well he start at it"Seiya said as he went to the bathroom and knocked   
the door "hey shrimp when will you finish I need to bath"Seiya said but he didn't get any   
answer  
"HEY OPEN THAT DOO...." Seiya was going to knock the door but Yaten came out and without   
saying any word to him "What's wrong with him " he said as he went to the bathroom, Yaten   
wen to the kitchen and sat to eat his breakfast when Taiki and Yaten heard Seiya screaming   
from the bathroom "AAAAAHHHHHH YATEN YOU SHIRMP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.... YOU RUN OUT THE   
HOT WATER"  
When Seiya finished he went out and was going to punch Yaten but he stopped he looked at  
him.what's wrong with him I thought he is going to run or hide behind Taiki but he is   
staring at me thought Seiya "Hey what's wrong with you"Seiya asked him but he didn't get   
any answer  
Yaten was thinking at the dream that he have but he stopped thinking as Taiki said that   
they should go to the temple for the meeting.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Later all the inner and the outer scout were waiting for the three lights to come and they  
show up the were discussing a bout the new enemy and about the crystal hearts "and why   
does they need these crystal hearts sense the silver crystal is more powerful than the five  
crystal hearts" Amy asked Setsuna " well there is legend about theses crystal hearts the   
say if these crystal combine the golden silver heart will appear and the lost princess will  
show up and the golden silver heart is the second powerful crystal after the silver   
crystal and if the evil have it,it will be big disaster so we should not let the evil have  
these two crystel"Setsuna said "but who is the lost princess " asked Haruka "well I don't  
remember but all I know that she was the queen of love and queen Serenity was her mother  
best friend and she let her doughtier to be friend of the doughtier queen serenity and   
that's all I know"answerd Setsuna "that's funny I don't even remember her"Usagi said they   
ware all thinking of the lost princess......  
  
***************************************************  
  
In the dark castle sailor Gloria was using her magic to find the person of the crystal  
heart and there it shows a picture a Haruka she laugh evilly as she disappear  
  
TO BE CONTINUE...  



	4. The evil sailors part 1

  
  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter four: The evil sailors part 1  
  
***************************************  
  
Somewhere in the countryside, there was an off-road motorcycle race. Usagi, the three   
lights and the other girls were watching, and they saw Haruka win the race.   
  
A after the race the girls went to see Haruka and Michiru and the lights went to buy some  
drinks while they were gone a short lady came and introduce her self to Haruka "Hi I'm   
Anne and I work and the car race design. I was interested at your speed so I came here to   
show my new car it is in parking lot" Haruka didn't say any thing bus she nodded and went  
with the girl Michiru suspicious at the girl so she went and the girl follow her.  
  
At the parking Haruka didn't find any car and asked her" Where is the car that you have   
told me about" "well am sorry but there is isn't any car all I want from you is your   
crystal heart if you don't mind" said the woman and transformed "what the...." "I'm sailor   
Gloria and now let me see your crystal heart" she said and with that lots of vines came out  
of her hand and went strait to Haruka but she dodge it all at her speed "URANUS CRYSTAL  
POWER MAKEUP"she transform into sailor Uranus. Michiru and the girl saw what happened and   
they transformed  
  
"MOON ETERNL POWER MAKEUP"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP"  
  
"JUPITUR CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP"  
  
Sailor Gloria was attacking sailor Uranus and she was running from the vines unfortunately   
one of the Venus wrapped around her leg and she fell down to the floor Gloria went to her   
and she point her hand at her and throw powerful attack that went strait to her.  
  
AT the same moment Sailor Neptune screamed at Uranus "NOOOOO" she ran to her the scout   
tried to stop her but they failed.  
  
Uranus closed her eyes for the attack that was coming toward her but she didn't feel any   
thing only to her the scouts scamming at Sailor Neptune so she opened her eye only to see  
Neptune on the floor eyes where shut and the wave crystal appeared on her chest "no Neptune  
it can't be "  
She was shocked at what happened and didn't notice that there was other attack that came   
toward her.  
  
The three lights where walking when suddenly Yaten felt something "there is something wrong"  
"What are you talking about" Seiya asked him "some one is trying to steal the crystals  
"Yaten answered then they heard a scream "Its the scouts there is something wrong"Taiki   
said "lets transform" they all nodded  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKEUP"  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER MAKEUP"  
  
"MAKER STAR POWER MAKEUP"  
  
A wind crystal appeared on sailor Uranus chest "they are not the crystal hearts but the   
queen will be pleased these" sailor Gloria said and went to take the two crystal   
  
"STAR SERIOS LASER " the attack went strait to her but she blocked it "How dare you attack  
sailor Gloria you will pay for it " "and how dare you steal the crystal from innocent   
people I will not let you do this on the name of star Fighter I will punish you" Fighter   
said and she posed like sailor moon all the scout and the two lights got sweatdrope on the  
side of their head  
"Hey that's my motto you can't do this" cried sailor moon and all the scouts fell down "hey   
its not time for this game we should help not play" Mars shouted at moon "yea your right I  
forgot bout them" -_-6 "then why don't you play with my new dolls" said Gloria and she   
disappear two smock went to the two crystal of Uranus and Neptune and they turned it evils  
their eyes changed into red and they begin to attack the scouts and the starlight's   
"We can't attack them they are our friends what should we do " sailor moon said while she   
was dodging the attacks "I don't have any idea" mars said then Uranus and Neptune throw   
their attack at sailor moon   
  
"LOOK OUT SAILOR MOON......."  
  
To be continua   
  
  
  



	5. The evil sailor part 2

  
  
  
The power Of Love  
  
Chapter Five: The evil sailor part 2  
***************************************  
  
  
  
  
Author notes:   
**************  
  
School begins ant that means that I can't spend more time to write my fic only at   
holiday's -_-  
But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing I will write it only on my weekends   
so don't worry and I thanks who have emailed me "Arigato" ^_^  
And in to the story  
  
  
*******************************************   
  
  
  
  
"LOOK OUT SAILOR MOON.." Screamed Star Fighter but sailor moon couldn't move she was   
stunned at the attack that came toward her Fighter ran to her and jumped in front of her   
"SHOOTING STARS BLAST." the attack was stopped by other attack All the sailors looked at   
the direction where the attack came from. "AT the dark night of the sky shooting stars   
dancing   
with the moon and letting wishes come true I am the moon star fairy ready to fight the evil  
and that's mean you " the   
sailor figure she has long pink hair that came to her waist, pink eyes and wearing an orange  
sailor fu Ku like the sailor scouts expect her sleeve color is orange and a blue star in  
her chest and wearing orange high boots.  
  
The evil Uranus and Neptune charged at Sailor Moon again "VENUS LOVELY CHAIN" Sailor Venus  
used her attack ant wrapped the two evil sailors "Sailor Moon hurry and do your attack I  
can't hold them to long" said sailor Venus as she was struggling to keep holding them,   
Sailor moon nodded and used her attack to heal Uranus and Neptune their crystal went back,  
Sailor Moon and the scout looked at the direction where moon star fairy stood but she was  
gone the only thing that was left behind was glittering stars "Where did she go?" asked  
Mars "Don't have any idea"answerd mercury after that the scout explained to Haruke and   
Micheru what happened.  
  
  
The next day Usagi wakeup late again and was running to the school she was stopped by some  
one calling her name she looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Haruka   
and Micheru where in Haruka yellow sport car "Haruka_san, Micheru_san its great to see you  
"Said Usagi "need a ride to your school Necko_chan" asked Haruka "That would be great" she   
said and went to her. In few minutes she was at her school and every one were surprised to  
see her early   
  
In other place three figures where in a dark room talking the first girl asked " did you   
find any Sailors?" " No not yet " answered the second girl "I found them but I didn't know  
their true selves" answered the third girl "how did you fin them?" asked the first girl "I  
was walking to the park when I heard a scream but I don't know if they are the sailor   
scouts or not am not sure" "then we should keep an eye on them" said the first girl and   
they nodded.  
  
  
The queen called sailor Gloria she held in her hand a glass of wine "did you get any   
crystal hearts?"She asked "I'm sorry my queen I was trying m."She was cut as the queen  
broke the glass "that's mean that you didn't bring any crystal hearts not even the silver  
crystal" she yelled at her "please my princess give one chance and I will bring you the   
crystal hearts" Said sailor Gloria "that will be your last chance now get going and bring   
for me the crystals"said the queen "yes my queen" she bowed and disappears.   
  
Sailor Gloria was searching throw the pictures and stopped at apictur she smiled evilly and  
went search for her victim she left the picture in the table and it showed Amy and Taiki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. the tear and wisdom crystal hearts

*The Power Of Love*  
  
*by: Angel Healer*  
  
*Chapter six: The Tear And The Wisdom Crystal Hearts*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
At night yaten had woke up he was sweating and breathing heavily "not that dream again   
What does this girl want from me?" he asked himself but he couldn't have any answer he  
Lay back and tried to go bake to sleep but he couldn't he was thinking at the dream he   
Had until he fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
The next day the inner ant the threelights were at the crown having their drinks and were  
Talking about the enemy "so who do you think the next target will be" asked Rei "I don't  
Know maybe one of us could be the target" answered Minako every one got huge sweatdrop in  
The side if their head "um Minako we know that one of us would the target one but we   
Want to know which one of us " said Seiya "well I don't know but why don't you ask Ami and  
Taiki they know who are the next victim" Said Minako every one fell flat on the floor   
With huge sweatdrop on their head expect for Usagi who was eating "Hey did I say some   
Thing wrong?" asked Minako "Well Minako we are not the enemy" said Taiki "and we don't  
Know who is the next victim being smart doesn't mean that we know every thing," said Ami  
"I suggest that we keep our eyes at Usagi" Said Makoto "why me?" Asked Usagi "Because  
You are the princess and you've got the silver crystal and the enemy wants the silver  
Crystal too" Said Taiki "I'm going to protect my odango" said Seiya and winked at Usagi  
Who was blushing " okay then I'm going to the library" said Ami "Would you mind if I   
Come with you?"Asked Taiki "No I wouldn't mind, " said Ami and the two of them left the   
crown  
  
  
At the Library Amy was reading some book and Taiki was looking for some book to read, then  
A lady came to Ami "you must be Ami Mizuno," said the lady "yes that is me how can I help   
You?" asked Ami "Well if you don't mind I want to ask you some question"said the lady   
"Ami I found some books that you would like to read it" said Taiki who came and saw Ami  
Talking with a woman she seems familiar to where did I see her he thought to him self  
"Ami who is this lady you are talking to?" He asked "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself  
My Name Is Gloria and I came her to Take your crystal heart " she said and took of her   
Disguise "And now that I would be Sailor Gloria" she Said "Ami go and get the Scouts I try  
Stop her," said Taiki "NO I can't leave you her she might kill you" said Ami "Don't worry   
I'll be fine now go," he said and Ami went to call the others "Oh and how are going to   
stop  
Me mister smart guy" said sailor Gloria "Well how about this.... Maker Star Power Make Up"  
He said and transformed into Star Maker, Sailor Gloria was shocked and then she smiled  
"I'm sure that you do have the crystal heart Star Maker Now would want me to your heart   
Crystal in the easy way or the hard way?" she said, "I'd rather to take it the Hard way"  
Said Star Maker, then sailor Gloria begun to attack star maker and Sailor star maker   
dodged  
All her attacks. The other sailor scouts came in the first one who interred was sailor   
Mercury and one of the Attack that sailor Gloria was throwing was going strait to her   
"LOOK OUT SAILOR MERCURY...." Screamed star maker and stepped between sailor Mercury and   
The attack and then there was aloud scream, sailor star maker was screaming as she felt   
Some thing came out of her chest it was the wisdom crystal.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury watched in horror as Star maker fell to the floor and the wisdom crystal   
To Sailor Gloria's hand she laughed "Finally the Wisdom crystal had appeared" said sailor  
Gloria, Sailor Mercury fell to her knees and looked at Star Maker Who ditransformed into  
Taiki "He saved my life" she whispered and one she begin to cry and hugged Taiki's   
lifeless  
Body All the Sailor Scouts were crying "I.l.love you Taiki" she said and the tears in her  
Cheek begins to glow and there appeared the Tear Crystal Sailor Mercury looked at the   
Crystal with wide eyes "The Tear Crystal" She wishsperd, Sailor Gloria was about to attack  
Sailor Mercury when they heard an attack " AQUA STARS FREEZE" and the attack hits sailor   
Gloria and the Wisdom crystal went flying and a girl jumped and caught the crystal she   
Stood the and Glared at Sailor Gloria, all the sailor scouts looked at her she has blue   
Short hair like Ami's hair and has violet eyes she has the same StarMoon's Fu Ku but her  
Color is green   
  
  
"What are going to do Sailor Gloria are you going to Attack or do you want to leave   
without  
Any harm Cause I Star Wisdom Fairy will Punish you" she said, Sailor Gloria didn't Answer  
And she disappears. Star wisdom gave the Crystal to sailor moon and smiled at her then   
They put the crystal back to Taiki and Ami's crystal went back to her, Taiki begins to   
wake  
Up only to find Ami was hugging him then he hugged her back "It's okay. I'm fine and   
There is no need to cry and thank you for saving me" he said " But she didn't save you   
Taiki the one who save you was Star Wisdom she is right here... huh where did she go?"  
Asked Seiya then Ami noted something there she went there and saw a yellow book she read  
The title "The Yellow Fairy Book" she then opened the firs page and read:  
  
  
  
Books yellow, red, and green, and blue, All true, or just as good as true, and here is the   
Yellow book for you!  
Hard is the path from A to Z, and puzzling to a curly head, yet leads to books-green, blue  
And red.  
For every child should understand that letters from the first were planned to guide us into  
Fairy Land.  
So labor of your alphabet for you by that learning shall you get to lands where Fairies   
May be met.  
And going where this pathway goes you too, at last, may find, who knows?  
The Garden of the singing rose.  
  
Every one looked puzzled at the book "What does that mean?" asked Usagi and every one was   
Wondering at the book 


End file.
